Shadowhunter and Demon
by Titania Gallowsraven
Summary: Jace likes Clary, like alot! But does Clary feel the smae way about Jace? Will Jace be able to get over her when she's not there anymore? Will he be able to change his feelings when another girls there? A girl who is totaly unavalible?
1. Chapter 1

To my fellow fan fiction authors, my last mortal instruments Fanfic ended up as a dud, so I'm trying again. Anyhow I hope you enjoy it as much as I do! Lol

**Xoxo Sarah**

Prologue: She started into the fire, the bodies of her family folded in on them like a burning piece of paper. The flesh on her family's bones burned black and came off in chucks. The smell of burning hair was overwhelming, it burned and dried out her eyes, she blinked out the dust and smoke, mixed with tears. She looked up at the night sky and saw the full moon high in the sky, signalising midnight, she looked down at what used to be flesh hands, but were now bone claws stained with the blood of her family.

Chapter 1

Jace darted across the training yard of the abandon school, Isabelle and Alec had on his tail. Jace sprinted towards a tree; its leaves had been striped off with the harsh winter wind. He jumped up on the one of many branches. Isabelle and Alec kept on running towards the abandon school and slowed to a jog, Jace flung himself onto the red brick roof and grabbed his Seraph blade, it glowed a dull yellow as he touched it he whispered it's name and soon it came to life with a burst of yellow. Jace was facing Isabelle and Alec on the roof and signalled them to slowly go inside, Jace looked down at his marked skin, the black runes inked into his skin. He looked up again and scanned the perimeter, his gold hair blowing in the breeze each lock soft on top of his hard head. Satisfied that the coast was clear he jumped from the roof and landed on all fours, the door was left open for him he touched the old wooden door the red paint faded and starting to peal off. He stepped into the abandon school and let his mind relax, the picture jumped back in front of him only this time it was an old church, Jace walked down the cold stone steps and walked down the isle to where Isabelle and Alec stood near the giant cross on the centre of the stone wall. They waited facing the cross and soon enough the cross, shaped into a warlock.

"Mmmm, Shadowhunters" The warlock sniffed the air and licked his lips; the air was a lot colder than it was outside and Jace looked at Alec and Isabelle. Isabelle's hand twitched ready to grab her whip at any moment, Alec was stiff and a look of surprise locked on his face.

"We heard that you are the long lost cousin of Magnus Bane" Alec spoke up, Jace looked at him sharply and Alec cowered under his stern glare.

"Ah, my pathetic excuse of a cousin. No, I don't work with him and his sheep, no please don't bother me anymore I was quiet busy" the warlock said, his black clothes replicating to the matrix uniform, his black short and spikey, his orange cat like eyes scanned the three of them and stopped on Isabelle.

"But, I could make an exception for the female shadowhunter. She would make a very lovely companion, yes, Magnus would've had much trouble trying to keep his hand off you" he said, coming behind Isabelle lifting her hair away from her neck and smelled her tattooed skin. Isabelle's blue eyes rolled into the back of her head and she let out a moan.

"Actually, he couldn't keep his hands off Alec, there" Jace said, he twirled his Seraph blade between his fingers and walked towards where the cross used to be, he crouched and flung himself at the stone wall, he bounced off dragging his blade across the stone tablet drawing a rune onto the slab of cement. Jace back flipped and landed behind the warlock.

"You never really told us your name, James" Jace said, the slab cracked in half and soon collapsed onto the cold floor.

"You've been practicing, Jace. Or is it your cold heart has finally woken up from hibernation and fallen for a cute little red head" James said and snapped his fingers, the small concrete layer, that lay beneath the giant slab that Jace cracked open, crumbled away, revealing Clary tied her hands were bound with what looked like wire and were above her head, her legs were tied with the same wire.

"You see, I was ready for you when you came. Your sweetheart here came and tried to kidnap me, but she forgets that I'm a warlock with very powerful powers. Was that your plan, you were going to kidnap me?" James threw back his head and laughed, he was a lot taller than Jace.

"Don't listen to him Jace" Clary grunted, Isabelle went to move, but James moved quickly and soon had his hand around Isabelle's neck.

"Move and I swear, they both will die, I'm quite capable of it and you know that I will" James swirled his hand and soon enough a fireball appeared in his hand. Jace knew he should've been panicking, but his mind was too calm. Jace dropped the Seraph blade and slowly put his hands up in a surrender mode. There was a loud thud and James' hand fell from Isabelle's neck and he collapsed, Alec stood behind him with one of the halves of the concrete slab.

"Our plan wasn't to kidnap you, but to kill you. We don't trust people who work for Valentine" Alec said stabbing his light blue blade into James' back. Black blood sprayed everywhere, Isabelle covered her eyes and Alec flew backwards and soon collapsed against one of the pews.

Jace went over to the remains of James, his body soon turned to dust. Isabelle ran over to Alec and lifted his head; Jace soon ran over and checked for a pulse. Alec's eyes opened slowly and smiled.

"Did I kill him?"

"You sure did, Alec. You did good, kid" Jace said getting up and extending his arm for Alec to grasp it.

"Who are you calling kid? I'm pretty sure I'm older than you" Alec said smiling. A grunt grasped Jace's attention; Clary hung there, blood ringed around her wrists, where the wire had dug into her flesh. She had given up on trying to hold her head up, her beautiful red curls, in clumps with blood. Jace ran towards her, leaped and with one slash of his Seraph bladecute the top wire, catching her small frail body just as she was about to hit the floor. He cut the wire around her feet and carried her to the door of the church, he kicked it open and there parked in the old car park was Simon's new black truck. Jace saw Simon's face pop up from behind the tinted window screen and soon he was in front if Jace, Simon slipped his hands under Cary's back and disappeared into the truck. Alec and Isabelle soon came out, Alec had his arm around Isabelle's shoulder, Isabelle propping Alec's weight. Jace ran over and helped Isabelle.

"You scared me there for a second Jace, I thought you were going to let me die" Isabelle said around her brother's body. Jace felt a stabbing pain in his chest; he undid the first button with his free hand. He saw a black swirl on his chest in the shape of a fancy R.

"That's funny" Jace said "I don't remember you drawing this rune on me, Isabelle" Jace said as they approached the black van.

"That's because I didn't" Isabelle said eyeing the new marking on Jaces chest. Simon had come out and opened the door for Alec and Jace, Isabelle stayed out side as Simon closed it, Jace knew that they wanted privacy, but since Simon was reborn as a vampire Isabelle had grown more attracted to him. Jace looked at Clary, he eyelids were a light purple, and her lips were dry and split. Jace gently tucked a lock of red hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

"Clary? Are you okay?" Jace asked caressing her beautiful face. Her eyes fluttered a bit, but didn't open instead she let out a sigh and tried to lift her hand, Jace grabbed it and kissed it. She smiled and soon was unconscious.

"Will, you ever give up on her?" Alec said, rubbing the back of his head, wincing. Jace looked back at Clary and felt his heart swell.

"I don't think I can, or will. But I will try" Jace said as the van stopped. Simon opened up the door to let everyone out, Jace scooped up Clary and followed Simon, Isabelle and Alec into the Institute. Simon stopped outside the doorway and looked at Jace.

"Take care of them, Jace. Both of them, I mean it" Simon said sharply.

"Whatever, you're still a rat faced mundie to me" They both laughed and walked their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Isabelle sat at her black desk, her chin in her palm. She sighed, she was thinking of Simon and how they had first met, Clary had brang in a pathetic, twiggy mundie in the institute and he couldn't keep his eyes off her, when he went to leave, she walked him out know one else knew what had happened; Isabelle had tried to cheer him up and he had kissed her. She didn't try to stop him, when he stopped he's checks were flushed and his eyes glistened. After that she tried hard not to kiss him, so there she sat thinking about her Simon. A knock at the door awoke Isabelle from her day dreaming, Isabelle turned around and Clary's head popped around the door.

"Hey, Clary. How are you?" Isabelle said standing and lead Clary to Isabelle's double bed. Clary smiled and then started crying.

"Oh, Isabelle" Clary, hugged Isabelle. Isabelle stroked her head trying to calm her; she could feel Clary's tears soaking through her long purple V-neck.

"What's the matter?" Isabelle asked tucking away extra strands of red curls from Clary's face, she wiped at Clary's tears from her cheeks.

"It's Jace. I know he loves me, but I'm not so sure I feel the same way anymore" Clary brang her knees up to her chin, and sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't love him anymore, like when we kiss I used to feel something my whole world would turn upside down, but now I don't feel anything. I feel numb" Clary said, she started rocking backwards and forewords.

"Is that it?" Isabelle said laughing. Clary death glared her.

"This isn't funny, I'm also moving. To Australia, in two hours, I came in to say goodbye and...Do you reckon you could tell Jace that I'm sorry and…." She dragged on " I love him?" She stood up and wiped her tears and hugged Isabelle one last time. Isabelle hugged back and walked outside with Clary. She protested about telling Jace with her, but Clary insisted, she wouldn't be able to tell him the truth and that would just cause them both more pain. Isabelle saw Simon's black van on the sidewalk, Simon casually leaning against it's polished black door.

"You know that it is illegal to park on a sidewalk, Simon" Isabelle said approaching the van.

"You know it, babe" Simon answered back, when Clary got in, she shut the door and smiled at Isabelle. Isabelle waved as the black van took Clary to the airport. Isabelle, felt something inside her die, as much as she hated Clary, she loved her like a sister and now she was gone. A cold wind blew Isabelle's hair and she wrapped her muscly arms around her curvy body, she looked down the street a woman carrying a baby, huddled in the cold wind, struggling to get home. Something deep down inside Isabelle felt sympathetic as the woman hurried past her, and some other part of her wished she had what the woman had. Isabelle shook her head and went back inside, she closed the door and went to the elevator and met Jace there.

"Hey, Are you okay? What's up?" Jace said touching her shoulder, the doors of the elevator closed shut. Isabelle told him everything; she felt Jace's hand leave her shoulder, she lifted her head up and saw him in the corner of the elevator.

"So you mean" he paused "She just left" he whispered. A tear ran down Isabelle cheek, and she nodded. Jace' shoulders shudder, Isabelle turned him around, his face was pale, his eyes blank; but he didn't cry Isabelle knew he was strong, but on the inside he was hurting like crazy.

"I tried to talk her out of it, but she doesn't listen" Isabelle, cried and collapsed on the floor, her head hung with shame and her heart twisted, wanting to tell him what Clary had said.

"I know you did, Izzy. Her stubbornness is what I feel in love with to start with," Jace said, patting her back and helping her up. The elevator doors opened with a little noise, Jace stepped outside and left Isabelle in the cold corridor. Isabelle made her way back to her room; thoughts were rampaging around her head like an elephant in the jungle. She swayed this way and that way and finally ended up in her room, she soon collapsed on her bed and was left to think about Clary and Jace. Especially Jace, he had never really truly loved another woman like he had loved Clary, would he ever get over her? As Isabelle's head hit the pillow, her phone buzzed on her bedside table. It was Simon:

_Hey baby cakes, _

_I'm coming back around after I drop Clary off, I want to take you somewhere special,_

_Love you xxxxxxxxo_

Isabelle smiled at the text message, she loved how Simon put so many X's and only one O, it was like he was saying I will kiss you lots of times and only hug you once.


End file.
